Burning
by Silvertoris
Summary: How did the succubus, the fierce and loyal Tanya actually feel about Edwards betrayal.
1. Part one

**Part one of a story I thought was quite necessary. I own nothing.**

It hurt.

As a fire burning on the inside of her body, making every piece of her ache until the point where she wasn't able to breath, see or even feel anything.

She, the succubus, the one never hurt and always in control, was in shambles.

Every thought torture and every move agony.

She had left the rest of them, her family, her sisters, deciding wether or not they would attend the wedding.

His wedding.

She hadn't been able to bear it, disappearing into the night while fire burned her insides as the others discussed and were rational, logical and thinking.

Something she had lost when he disappeared, deciding that she wasn't enough.

What the two of them had together hadn't been _enough_.

She took a deep breath, not needed but refreshing, making the fire inside seem a bit less cataclysmic and chaotic. As if everything was, for the second it took her to enjoy the cool and frosty air, alright and her one lover hadn't decided to destroy her.

"Tanya." Irina. Her sister and dearest confidant.

"Sweet sister, do not weep for me for I will not live to brush your tears away." Her own voice, so cracked and broken, unrecognizable.

"Oh Tanya please do not leave me just yet. I cannot bear both you and Laurent disappearing so quickly." The grief in her voice was clear, opening up Tanya's eyes slightly to the horror that now was Irinas- for she had also lost her mate to infinity.

"Wait until I too am ready to leave and we shall go together sweet sister." Tanya bent her head in resignation, not able to hurt her sister even in her own state of agony.

"And so it shall be then."

Irina left then, her feet barely touching the snow as she returned to the family. Tanya stayed, feeling the depth of the fire she had created inside burn her as she continued trying to breath without breaking apart.

They were met by Alice, the small girls eyes large as she watched the beauty of the Denalis as they ascended from the mountains surrounding the small valley that harbored the town of Forks.

"You are early." Tanya's voice was cold and her eyes absent as she met the younger vampire. A surreal change from the usually seductively cheerful woman making the younger vampire uneasy.

Alice watched her, eyes dancing from Tanya's to the others behind her noticing the change in all of them.

"Where is Irina?"

"She is still grieving her lost mate." Eleazar replied, Tanya too lost in her own pain to even react on Alice's question.

"The others will be glad to see you!" Another try to bring them back, the whole coven seemed off. As if they knew something that not even the small seer did- surprising her as well as it would surprise the others, later.

Edward watched the Denali coven arrive with expectancy running through his body, waiting for the thoughts, the opinions on his relationship with a human but they never came.

He listened to Eleazar thinking about Carmen and Carmen about Eleazar.

He felt every thought running through Kate's unusually active brain but not even once did any of their thoughts or feelings touch the subject of him.

He would have turned his mind to Tanya. He would have met her eyes and watched the face he spent years on loving. He would meet her thoughts and feel the burn of her agony if he could- but he was unable to.

Her mind was empty of anything but the large snowy plains of her home.

She would repeat the same scenery over and over again: a slow wind blowing over icy snow and the dark evening sky completing the picture of vast emptiness.

It surprised him.

His Tanya had always been fiery, seductive and harsh. Empty? Cold? No.

She didn't even look at him as if she was unable to see at all.

Tanya watched as Edward introduced the human girl he had taken as his mate, she watched and when he placed the girl in front of her she looked away. Unable to face the reality of his betrayal, of the deceit of her heart.

The human's heart was beating fast, working hard as her blood was pushed around her body and sweat breaking out in her forehead.

Tanya turned her eyes towards the little rabbit of a girl, watched under heavy lids how her forehead shone in the harsh light of the lamps and felt the small huff's of breath hitting her own forehead as the girl went further, and further down into panic.

As a predator she felt the humans instincts kick in, how she tried to run but stayed because of Him. Because of the small sense of safety his hand on her back left her as she stood in front of danger.

Tanya turned her eyes away again, let them follow the grove embracing the Cullen's house, seeing all but acknowledging nothing.

The scenery from her home took once again over her brain and she immersed herself in it, leaving not even a crease for Him to read.

 **So, I was thinking the other day (when I finished my other story Loose Planning) that I needed some kind of sad outlet of feelings before I start up on anything else that needs to be perfect, so this is it. Leave a comment if you'd like.**


	2. Part two

**Part two**

It no longer burned, her insides weren't eaten by a fire so reckless that it burned them black and sooty. She had watched the two under heavy lids during the day her coven had spent with the Cullens, or mostly spent. She had been hunting continuously not able to stay still for a second, every moment of his love transferred onto someone else a knife to hear already bruised heart.

"I can't believe that you are staying." The rolling hills of her home before her eyes, soft snow caressing her cheek as she breathed in the air.

"Tanya?"

A pair of golden eyes and a ginger fringe, laughter as they ran through the cold, taking down a bear in their happy frenzy. The red blood a shocking contrast to the pale snow.

"Stop doing this, you have to listen to me."

His soft hand, brushing hair away from her face as he leaned down to kiss her lips, cool on cool, ice on ice, nothing even closely similar to any of the human men she had had before him.

"Acknowledge me at least." His voice was weary, tired of her ignoring him, of her only showing the smallest amount of politeness to his family, and ending with that.

The icy hills of her home repeated themselves in her mind, the scenario repeated itself as Edward sighed and left her to herself.

Snowy hills, a laughing boy, red blood and a soft kiss.

It was maddening.

Kate was a constant, she knew it herself. Always happy, always cheerful, always protecting.

She knew about her sisters deal. She knew they were to leave her alone with Eleazar, left in the painful void her existence would be without the two. It made her furious, her mind as overridden with electricity as her body making all vampires watchful when she moved close to any of them and Edward especially when she was moving closer to his little waif.

The human wasn't terribly special, she acted terrified whenever she or Tanya were close by, her heart beating so fast that it was hard for both vampires not to turn into their predator mode, usually forcing Tanya outside to not hurt Edwards mouse.

For the girl was a mouse, scared and constantly searching for affirmation in her soon-to-be husband's eyes.

Pleas of him not leaving her by herself the nights before the wedding was met with hard eyes and a scoffing from Kate, her disgust for the human obvious and making the little mouse's heart beat so quick she was sure it would explode.

Edward glared at her but stopped to grimace as his mind touched hers, letting sparks fly from her mind into his. Had he been human he would probably have died: as it was he just blanked for a minute and continued to force the human towards his car to drive her to her home.

A soft sigh was heard over the wind: impossible to hear for human ears and Kate turned her face towards her sister who was keeping vigil on the Cullens' veranda overlooking the parking lot and the human's crying over Edward.

Tanya had caught the snippets of conversation moving through the air from Edward and the human.

The girl's soft moaning about not being able of spending the nights with him and her pathetic try of seducing him.

It all made Tanya think of a thirteen-year-old with a crush on a schoolteacher, the thought broke off her repetition of the soft hills of home making Edward react. He turned his eyes towards her as she replayed moments of her human lovers, and years before she was turned, making his eyes turn into slits of rage.

She smiled to herself.

He had always hated how she had had lovers before him.

 _Her lips met her lovers, cool marble met fiery velvet and as she slipped her silky tongue inside his mouth he moaned her name, reverently, as if she was an angel blessing him with her presence._

 _She had been worried before, the succubus, as she was called, had been worried about a human male. However only for the sake of her new found mate, her body being turned into a shrine for him and by doing that expelling all the demons in her body and this, this human male was the final test of finding if she was in fact worthy of her own angel._

 _The human slipped his hands down her body, making her moan in an affirmative as he slowly unclasped the brassiere she was wearing, letting him play with her fully._

 _"You like that, don't you?" He was trying for the dominant, trying to be the predator in this little game of theirs, his body hard against hers: heart beating fast and harshly against his ribcage._

 _His body knew who was the predator, she knew it by his heart, by his slight avoidance of touching her fully, the stiffening of his body as her lips travelled from his mouth to his neck; breathing in deeply._

 _She knew it was a bad idea before she had even registered his scent, the burning of her throat and the dawning realisation on her playmates face as he looked at her worriedly. Her eyes were black, dark as the night around them and she felt herself smile as she tightened her grip on the man; making his heart beat faster._

 _"Tanya? What are you do-…" His sentence was cut short as the endorphins of her bite reached his terrified brain an he moaned in ecstasy._

 _She sucked on him, enjoying the feel of_ real _blood filling her senses as she herself moaned, touching him as if he was holy- a saint in a world of sinners._

She replayed this repeatedly, almost as if it was a shrine where she could turn- just as the hills of her home had been and every repeat of the memory hurt _him_ and she couldn't feel more accomplished by it.

As his arms started shaking, his body tensing as if he, himself, tasted the blood off her tongue, just as he had that night. He would glare at her, hiss and try to attack her only to have Kate stand guard in-between them, black eyes watching him as if they were both saving themselves for something greater.

When the bride walked down the aisle on the fated day it wasn't to a brightly smiling fiancé, no, his eyes were dark and his face tortured.

Tanya, sitting in the front together with her coven was replaying her memories of that ill-fated night where he had once again broken Carlisle's trust for a woman.

Bella smiled at him and he grimaced back at her, causing a small frown in-between her eyebrows, but he couldn't stop himself. Seeing, or rather feeling, the kiss that he had shared with Tanya that night, making his stomach churn in need and his mind scream disgustedly at him.

He was stronger than this.

He was stronger than his last mate.

 _Sweet, bloodied lips met the ones of their mate's and both moaned at the sensation of her slightly warmed up lips against his._

"Do you take this man to be yours in sickness and in health?" Bella smiled as she replied:

"I do."

 _Tanya's body moving sensually against his as he pulled her down against the blood-sullied bed while weaving his hand into her hair._

"And do you Edward, take this woman to be yours in sickness and in health?" His grimace could have been made out to be a smile- if you didn't know him that was.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

As he leaned down to kiss his newly-wedded wife the only thing on his mind was how Tanya's body had felt against his as they made love in the bed of the newly killed human male and how she had tasted as he licked the blood off of her, professing his love with every lazy stroke.


	3. Part three

**Part three**

It was a complete failure.

All of it.

They had said their goodbyes, hugs and kisses, only to, when they were finally leaving, being met by Rosalie: her eyes furious and mouth tense.

"They need you. We need you. Calling in your debts Tanya, all of them." The cold blonde watched them, her eyes the usual bronze color; completely opposite to Tanya's red ones.

"We do not owe you any favors Rosalie. The promise was broken." Cold red eyes met bronze, a spark of fear floating through the bronze ones before a steely resolve filled them.

"The promise was broken from both ways Tanya, it is fairly obvious. You owe us and you know it. You owe _me."_

The succubus froze, measuring the other female standing in front of her with red eyes, so dissimilar from her usual warm, golden ones.

"Are you calling in the protection?"

"I am Tanya. You. Owe Me."

A slight nod and a turn of heels, a cold kiss on an equally cold cheek.

"The clan shalt honor our promise, the protection of Rosalie Hale and the one that is hers has been granted."

The two Denali's turned their heels and quickly disappeared from the airport, leaving a suddenly exhausted Rosalie watching the space they had so suddenly vacated. Nimble fingers on a telephone and soon she was talking to hear head of clan.

"Carlisle, they will come but… They seem off, make sure you watch the others."

Soon the airport was as quiet as earlier, just a pilot sitting in the cockpit of an empty airplane, hands shaking and face filled with pain, an eery tone filling both the airplane and cockpit as his teeth clattered together. He had arrived with a full plane, a co-pilot and a promise of a million dollars if he just stopped to pick up two beautiful women. A quick stop that would change his life.

With his knuckles still white from clutching the joystick and his feet hurting from lack of movement he rose, mind still denying everything, mind still in the air joking with his co-pilot and reminding the other man of not drinking too much coffee, not like it mattered now.

One more step and his hand was on the door out towards the airplane, opening it was harder than standing up, however watching the scene on the outside was worse than anything he had ever experienced before.

The pilot fell down, as if he was a broken doll, hitting his head against the floor so hard that his skull broke, leaving him next to the body of his co-pilot once again, shirt stained by blood.

Bella loved showing off Renesmee and Edward loved watching her do it to all of their friends. Her big smile and cooing over their daughter made him feel fulfilled, something he hadn't even realized he missed before having their tiny girl. Bella's big smile and her floating, yes _floating,_ around the room with all of their friends and family charming them with her beauty and, well, _exclusiveness,_ was beautiful to watch.

It almost made him forget the phone call Carlisle had gotten from Rosalie. And the thoughts of Tanya from, well, before she had laid eyes on him. How she had _ruled_ Washington, male and females adoring her and how she had chosen him. Eyes meeting over a ballroom one night and he hadn't had a chance, life with Tanya had been everything he'd wished for, earlier of course. When he had been a stupid youngster, high on human lives and souls. Not like now, he was a good person now and judging by the tone that Rosalie had had during the phone call: Tanya was not. Not anymore at least.

With a last look on his loving wife he moved into Carlisles office. It was time to discuss their game plan for when the Volturi came by.

When the Denali's arrived it wasn't to a smiling bunch of friends talking with a newborn and her baby. Neither was it to meet with said newborn and her supposed mate. No, they were met with the Cullen's strongest, Carlisle in the front flanked by Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie watching from the porch and Esme's forced breathing being heard behind the two females.

"Dear friends, we appreciate you honoring your promise." Carlisles voice was soft and together with the emotional pressure Jasper put over the group it was close to a sleeping pill, comforting each and every one of them into a peaceful lull.

Or that was the purpose of it at least.

"If you do not stop your ability Jasper we will leave." Eleazars voice was unusually crisp as he watched the Cullens. "We are not a threat so leave all of it Carlisle. Where are the happy parents? Not daring to show themselves? So much for keeping oaths." Carmen's smile was cold as her bronze eyes played over the large house.

"Oh darling, I'm sure they are busy with that mongrel of theirs. We are not here for them however Carlisle, why isn't Rosalie one of the ones meeting us?"

As her words floated through the air Rosalie jumped off the balcony and walked up to the two clans standing next to her mate.

"Carmen, I honor you for being here. Emmett and I will be protecting our family and to protect us you will protect them."

Tanya snorted, her blood-red eyes shining with mirth as she gazed at the Cullens.

"Oh sweet Rosalie, never a dull moment with you around my darling." Her voice was seductive making Jasper gulp loudly and Carlisle take a step back as she walked up towards them. "The only one who uses their mind nowadays aren't you? We will of course do anything to protect you my sweet. Even if it means killing everyone around you." A flighty look towards the house made the Cullens tense once again, Jaspers influence completely dispersing as reality hit them. "Of course, that is just a last resort sweetheart." Tanya moved around them, touching Jasper's arm as she walked by him. "And honey? Please tell Alice to stop trying to change the future, she should have stepped out way earlier."


End file.
